Algunas Guarradas
by ClariceLecterAubrey
Summary: Crossover! (Con algunos monitos de LOTR) Otra visualización: Draco y Gandalf jugando algo casi parecido al Magic, Ron y Harry perseguidos por pitufos, Hermione cantando, Y UNA SORPRESA ABOMINABLE! XD!
1. Default Chapter

* * *

* * *

  
**=^_^= Algunas Guarradas acerca de un premio =^o^=**

**_Prólogo: Aprendiendo a contar_**

* * *

  
_Nota: Cosas entre ( ) son comentario míos ó acciones._   


* * *

  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en Hogsmade como cualquier paseo. En fin, sin más rodeos iban fisgoneando nada más.... hasta que 5 personas corrían hechos el demonio y por descuido golpearon a Mione, por lo que Ron salió corriendo de tras de ellos.   


6 EXTRAÑAS personas iban corriendo hechos el demonio. Salieron por la banqueta tratando de esquivar a las personas, Ron no lo logró del todo y se encontró con Malfoy de pasada, a quien no evitó darle un codazo. Malfoy quiso regresarsela a Ron y salió corriendo detrás de él. 

7 MUY EXTRAÑAS personas iban corriendo hechos el demonio. Malfoy iba retrasándose demasiado así que decidió tomar impulso de las estudiantes que se encontraban a la mano. Tomó a la primera persona que vio, obtuvo el impulso que necesitaba para correr cerca de la espalda de Ron; la estudiante era Ginny Weasley. Ella, nada contenta, salió detrás de Malfoy. (Aun no se sabe si era para arrojarse a sus brazos o para patearle el trasero). 

8 EXTRAÑÍSIMAS personas iban corriendo hechos el demonio.... Va... ya entendieron el círculo vicioso en el que no hemos metido. 

Así nos ahorraremos la lección matemática del día de hoy. 

A la persona que iba encabezando la fila india se detuvo de pronto   


**Gandalf**: Bien, ¡hasta aquí el maratón! Hemos cumplido nuestra promesa de apoyar a la causa "Salvemos a las ballenas rosadas con acné de los arroyos de la Tierra Media"   
**Legolas:** Que bueno... al menos estábamos corriendo por un motivo razonable   
**Gandalf:** Sí... ahora volvamos para que nos den nuestro premio ^O^' 

El mago y el Elfo se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron atónitos al descubrir a otras 10 personas más, igual de cansadas en la misma fila que se supondría estaba compuesta en un principio por dos personas. 

**Legolas:** ¿Y de dónde salieron todos ellos?   
**Gandalf**: Sabremos si les preguntamos.... 

Iniciaron con la persona más cercana... 

**Legolas (hacía el encapuchado):** Y tú ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?   
**Hombre encapuchado**: ...... (se quita la capucha)... ¬¬ ya sabes quién soy.... por si las dudas (pose de príncipe valiente)... Soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur...... y..... y...... se les olvidó su cantimplora de Gatorade y por eso los vengo siguiendo desde hace 5 horas (Legolas se va de espaldas)   
**Gandalf (arrebatándole la botella)**: ¡Ah, muchas gracias!   
**Legolas (preguntando a la SÍ desconocida persona que seguía):** ¿Y usted quién es y qué hace aquí?   
**Alastor Moody:** Soy auror Y ÉL (señalando a Aragorn) ME PARECE UN MORTÍFAGO!!!!   
**Aragorn:** ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME INSULTE DE ESA MANERA!.....(acercándose a Gandalf).... ¿qué es "mortífago"?   
**Legolas (sin prestar atención a Moody)**: ¿Y usted quién es y por qué está aquí?   
**Trelawey:** No le importa quién soy... y estoy siguiendo a Alastor porque quiero que se case conmigo *_* (¡¡CORRE MOODY, CORRE!!)   
**Legolas (con los ojos desorbitados por la respuesta de Trelawey)**: ¿Y tú quién eres y por qué estás aquí?   
**Chico con gorra y expresión estúpida:** Yo quería atrapar esa pokebola (señalando la bola de cristal de Trelawey) y así ¡Poder convertirme en el mejor entrenador pokémon del mundo! (Legolas quería vomitar)   
**Legolas (conteniendo la cara de asco y mirando a la chica detrás del estúpido)**: ¿Y... tú .... quién eres.... ? y espero que tu razón por estar aquí.... no sea... no importa... contesta....   
**Chica pelirroja:** Yo estoy aquí porque siempre salgo en todos los benditos capítulos detrás de éste (señalando a Ash) ....ah, sí... ¡y me debe una bicibleta!   
**Legolas:** ¿Una qué?..... (a la persona que sigue) ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?   
**Ron:** Soy Ron Weasley y estoy aquí porque ella golpeo a Hermione mientras corría (Al ÚNICO al que NO le ha preguntado quién diantres es y LE CONTESTA QUIÉN ES!!!)   
**Legolas (Sin comprender desde lo de Aragorn):** ¿Y cuál es tu historia ? ¬¬   
**Malfoy:** Yo solo vine a partirle la cara a Weasley!!! (casi echándosele encima)   
**Legolas (con la poca paciencia que le queda)**: Atrás! Aléjense! Ni siquiera se miren, críos busca pleitos!..... (siguiendo con la fila) ¿Y tú quién eres y qué haces aquí?   
**Ginny**: Estoy aquí porque Malfoy me empujo   
**Ron:** EMPUJASTE A MI HERMANA!!!!!!!   
**Malfoy**: ESO NO ES NADA A COMPARACIÓN CON TODO LO DEMÁS **QUE LE HE "_HECHO"_** !!! (auuuuch!) [Ron se le echa encima a Malfoy pero son separados]   
**Legolas**: Tú = deja en paz a su hermana. Tú = regrésale su trozo de madera (su varita). Tú = .... nada.... ¿Quién sigue?   
**Hermione:** Vine porque pensé que Ginny necesitaría ayuda (sí la necesita.... psicológicamente)   
**Legolas (poniendo cara pasiva a la tal vez ÚNICA respuesta coherente que iba a escuchar)**: Bien.... ¿Y tú?   
**Harry: **Yo vine porque quería ver que pasaba (CHISMOSOOOOOO!!!)   
**Legolas**: CHISMOSO!....Bien. Gandalf.... nadie más sabía lo del maratón, ¡así que el premio lo dividimos entre dos nada más!   
**Gandalf:** YUUUUUUUPIIIII   
**Aragorn:** Y YO QUÉ?!!! MEREZCO UN PEDAZO DEL PREMIO!!!   
**Legolas y Gandalf:** LA ENVOLTURA!!!!   
**Hermione (A Legolas)**: ¿Y esas orejas de que son o_O?   
**Legolas**: ¿QUÉ tiene mis orejas? Cualquier elfo las tiene ¬¬   
**Hermione: **¡ERES UN ELFO!?   
**Harry, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, Trelawey, Moody:** ¡ERES UN ELFO!?   
**Legolas (Apunto de salir corriendo despavorido):** s... sí ._.'   
**Hermione:** ¿Y eres el elfo doméstico de cuál familia???? o_O??   
**Legolas (Completamente ofendido)**: ¿DÓMESTICO DE QUÉ? (Pose de príncipe valiente) Yo no soy el doméstico de nadie, soy un elfo de los bosques (Con mirada de "soy muy guapo para ti").   
**Hermione (sacando insignias viejas )**: ¡Ese es el espíritu del P.E.D.D.O.!   
**Ash, Misty (los GRANDES COLADOS), Aragorn, Gandalf y Legolas:** ¿El espíritu del QUÉ?   
**Hermione, Ron, Harry, Moody, Trelawey y Ginny**: Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros (en coro)   
**Hermione:** ¿Te afilias?   
**Legolas:** No pienso afiliarme a ninguna flatulencia!   
**Aragorn:** ¿LA ENVOLTURA??? (el pobre no sale de ahí)   
**Malfoy:** Yo me largo ¬¬... no, esperen... ¿CUÁL premio?   
**Todos (menos Legolas, Aragon y Gandalf)**: Sí.. ¿CUÁL PREMIO?   
**Gandalf:** El GRAN premio por terminar en el maratón de las ballenas rosadas con acné. 

Todos con cara de "YYYYYYYYY?"   


**Malfoy:** Me parece que yo también quiero una parte del premio   
**Trelawey**: YO TAMBIÉN   
**Ron**: Y YO!   
**Legolas**: Ah, no!!   
**Hermione:** ¿Entonces hemos venido corriendo desde hace horas POR NADA?   
**Gandalf:** ¿En verdad quieres que conteste eso?   
**Aragorn (Con mirada macabra):** Tienen razón, reclamemos todos parte del premio.   
**Ash:** ¡POKEBOLA, VE! (Gritándole a la bola de cristal de Trelawey)   
**Trelawey (A Ash)**: Querido... querido... ¡QUERIDO, SUELTALA!   
**Harry:** ¿En dónde se supone que darán el premio?   
**Legolas**: En un lugar llamado... se llama... se llama.... Gandalf... pásame el volante de pubilicdad XDDDD!!   
**Gandalf (sacando el volante de publicidad)**: Dice... "Bosque de los 100 acres"   
**Hermione:** X_O y Winnie The Pooh entregará el premio????   
**Harry: **¿Por quiénes nos toman? Ese lugar no existe ¬¬   
**Moody (a una persona junto de él)**: ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! ¡DÉJAME!   
**Gandalf:** T_T pero eso dice (mostrando el papel)... mira   
**Legolas:** ¿Y dices que no existe?   
**Harry y Hermione:** ¬¬ QUE NO   
**Aragorn:** Nos han timado! ToT   
**Gandalf:** BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ToT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
**Malfoy:** ¿"NOS"...? LOS timaron... yo sólo venía para golpear a Weasley   
**Ron: **PUES VENTE!! HABLADOR!!!   
**Malfoy:** VAS COMADREJA!!!   
**Hermione y Legolas**: BUENO, YA, PARENLE!!!   
**Aragorn:** presiento... que alguien nos está mirando (CON TODA LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA VIÉNDOLOS)   
**Hermione:** Eh... sí.... vamos a un lugar... dónde no haya tanta gente....   
**Ron:** ¿La Antartida? ¬¬ 

Se convencieron que estar discutiendo algo tan "Razonable" en plena calle no era precisamente lo más conveniente.   
  


Todos sentados tomando Cervezas de Mantequillas.   


**Ash: **HIP!......Buenosh Mishty.... espelo que... HIP... compendash que.... HIP HIP... jamash te repommmmdre...... tu bishiqueta....HIP   
**Misty:** Eso es más que obvio   
**Hermione (A Legolas)**: ¿Y dices que todos "son como tú?... ¿arcos?... ¿flechas?...   
**Legolas** : ^o^' sí.... ¡Buena puntería!   
**Gandalf (A Trelawey)**: ¿Está segura de que....?, tal vez ese Alastor no la merece (Perrrrrdón O_o???)   
**Ron (a Aragorn):** ¿Heredero?!!!! ¿Me prestas dinero?!!!! *_*!!!  
  
  


_Continuará...._   


**_Notas de la autora:_**   
=^o^= ... ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?!.... no sé.... no tengo idea..... ni la más remota... lo juro..... (ya, estoy DEMENTE... un poquito XDDD). Waaajajajajajajaja, si supieran lo que estoy pensando.... 

Para el próximo capítulo sólo puedo decirles que para los aficionados de jugar cartas (Magic, Yugi, lo que sea) se van a caer de espaldas, y para los que ODIEN esos juegos de cartas ... Les empezará a gustar .... para los que les sea impermutable ese tipo de juegos igual y se divierten ^o^!! 

Me despido, BESHOS!!! REVIEWS!!!! 

Gracias!!! 

_Atte. Clarice_


	2. Algunas Guarradas II

* * *

=^_^= **Algunas Guarradas **=^o^= 

_**Acerca de unas cartas y monitos **(.... Cierto)_

* * *

_Nota: cosas entre ( ) son comentarios míos o acciones_

* * *

  
  
  
  


¿En qué estabamos?.... AH!!, Sí... en que se estaban tomando algunas cervezas (De mantequilla)... 

**Ron (a Aragorn):** ¿Heredero? ¿Me prestas dinero? *_* 

**Aragorn:** Lo voy a pensar (Pensando: CLARO QUE NO ¬¬) 

**Legolas: **Gandalf... ¿no leíste las letras pequeñas o sí? 

**Gandalf:** ¿Cuáles letras pequeñas? ._. 

**Legolas:** Las del papelito de la publicidad ._. 

**Gandalf:** ¿tiene letras pequeñas? 

**Legolas:** Dice Hermione que sí... 

**Todos:** ¿Cuáles letras pequeñas????!!! O_o¡¡?? (Sinceramente: no les jode que esto pase X_X ?!!!) 

**Hermione**: Sí, miren (pone el papel en la mesa y saca una lupa)... ahí dice 

**Todos (tratando de que con la lupa se puedan ver las letritas)**: no se le entiende 

**Hermione (leyendo)**: "... el maratón es sólo la primera parte de.... de..." 

**Todos:** ¡De qué!???????????????? 

**Hermione:** VOY!!!... "de... de la prueba para salvar a las ballenas rosadas.... 

**Legolas, Gandalf y Aragorn (al unísono)**: con acné" 

**Ron y Harry**: ¿Las ballenas tienen acné? (Pensando: J_oeeer... con granos, puntos negros, piel reseca (VIVEN EN AGUA!), poros abiertos, problemas de cutis...._ ¬¬) 

**Gandalf:** Pues sí, ¿qué?, ¿no las conocen? 

**Todos**: Pues no ¬¬ 

**Hermione:** Eso no importa... que no se supone que si es un evento de beneficiencia entonces no deberíamos de recibir premios pues el premio es ayudar a una buena causa. 

**Gandalf: **¿"Deberíamos de recibir", KIMO SABE?.... Sólo Legolas y yo tenemos derecho pues somos los únicos que hicimos el recorrido completo. 

**Aragorn:** ¡OYE!!! ¡¡¿Y YO QUÉ?!! 

**Gandalf:** Ya te lo dijimos... 

**Gandalf y Legolas**: .... tú te quedas con la ENVOLTURA! ^O^ 

**Aragorn: **T_T.... buuu 

**Legolas:** Le voy a decir a Arwen que eres un chillón 

**Aragorn: **Y yo le voy a decir que tú me hiciste llorar y ¿adivina quién va a terminar peor? 

**Legolas:** Me callo, lo prometo > _________ 

**Draco:** Bueno, ¿y cuál es el siguiente paso para lo de las ballenas? 

**Hermione:** ¿Te interesa salvar a las ballenas? o_o? 

**Harry:** Le interesa el premio... pss qué ¬¬ 

**Ron**: Como a todos 

**Harry:** Cierto 

**Alastor:** En todo caso... vamos al siguiente nivel. 

**Trelawey**: ¡Boda!!!! 

**Alastor**: NO! 

**Trelawey**: ¿Hijitos? *____* 

**Alastor**: QUE NO!!!! O_O' 

**Draco (con la lupa leyendo)**: Tenemos que ir a un lugar llamado... senotacaz.... 

**Ron:** Oigan! si lo voltean dice "zacatones" 

**Hermione:** ¿Quién es un zacatón? ¡Yo soy una chica muy valiente! 

**Legolas: **Yo digo... que mejor nos vamos. 

**Hermione:** ^^ Cierto 

**Gandalf:** Además tenemos que apresurarnos pues no eramos los únicos concursantes, se dice que había otros 7 bolantes de publicidad en circulación. 

**Todos:** Cierto. 

Toda la tropa se encaminó hacía... bue... al lugar de los zacatones y en fin, vieron que en realidad era un casino... o ... algo parecido.   


**Hermione:** No se ve muy de fiar.... 

**Legolas:** El premio es gigante! 

**Draco:** En todo caso a quién le importa si el lugar es de fiar!! 

**Todos:** Cierto 

**Ron:** Oigan, ¿qué no venían con nosotros un muchacho de gorra medio menso y una muchacha pelirroja... que definitivamente no era mi hermana? 

**Ginny**: ¿Qué? ¿Ya no están con nosotros? que alivio ¬¬ 

**Gandalf:** ¡Quieren entrar ya! 

Todos al grito de Gandalf entraron en fila india apresurandose unos a otros. Un señor gordo que a decir verdad no teníamos (ni ellos ni yo) la más remota idea de quén es hablaba a too pulmón. Sin embargo todos estaban poniéndole atención. 

**Señor Gordo:** ¡Y las reglas para el siguiente duelo son!: _1)_ EL JUEGO PUEDE HACERSE DE 2 O 4 PERSONAS! _2)_ PUEDEN HACER USO DE SUS MEJORES CARTAS _3) _CADA MESA DE JUEGO DEBERÁ TENER SUS RESPECTICOS **COROS** DE CANTO (ya saben, con música la vida es más sabrosa) _4)_EL **CORO** HABRÁ DE ESTAR VESTIDO CON EL **UNIFORME** PARA PODER DISTINGUIRLO _5)_HAGAN EL AMOR Y NO LA GUERRA, Y POR FAVOR ¡NO LO HAGAN ENCIMA DE LAS MESAS! ¡SON MUY **COSTOSAS**!....... A JUGAR!!!! 

**Harry**: Sólo tenemos un pequeñísimo problema 

**Toda la tropa:** ¿Cuál? 

**Harry:** No tenemos cartas 

**Todos:** buen punto 

**Harry:** Tenemos que comprar un paquetito 

**Hermione:** Un deck 

**Todos:** Cierto -_____- 

Se acercaron a un aparador, donde una chica los atendió. 

**Chica:** Antes que digan nada, los coros por favor pasar al vestidor. 

**Hermione:** Pero... ¿nadie de aquí sabe cantar? 

**Chica:** ^^ no importa, se necesita que por los menos dos de ustedes vayan a los vestidores. Los coros no tiene que comprar un deck, sólo cantan. 

**Hermione:** Pensándolo bien.... yo voy a los vestidores.... 

**Ron:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 

**Hermione:** Porque no traigo mucho dinero.... -______________- 

**Ron:** Yo tampoco traigo pero mi amigo Aragorn, me va a prestar dinero 

**Aragorn: **QUEEE? ¬¬ 

**Chica:** Entonces les doy (saca una caja llena de cartitas).... todos estos deck.... pero..... sólo les vendo dos decks con cartas especiales..... y bue .... también fíjense que vienen bien empaquetadas, en los puntos que tienen, en los poderes, si son cartas mágicas, si son bestias, si son tierras, si son de trapa, si son de chiste, si son de colección si son.... 

**Todos (comenzando a marearse)** : @_____@ .....sí.... sí.... sí 

**Hermione**: Yo me voy al vestidor @____@ 

**Ginny:** Te acompaño @___@ creo que voy a vomitar...... 

**Chica:** ..... si son para aumentar el puntaje de alguna de sus otra cartas, si son..... 

La tropa se alejó poco a poco como no queriendo la cosa, lo que en realidad querían era pasar a la siguiente etapa y que la chica cerrara la boca. 

8 minutos después salen Ginny y Hermione del vestidor. 

**Harry y Ron**: wuuuuaaa.... WAAAJJAAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE GRACIOSAS!!!! 

**Hermione (Aventandole un mazo a Ron que sacó por debajo su traje)**: ¡Cállense! 

**Legolas (inentando contenerse)**: Es que.... realmente ... se ven..... graciosas..... 

Hermione y Ginny traían un vestido rosa pastel totalmente rídiculo que las hacía parecer bolas de nieve sabor fresa con el toque de cereza que era un sombrerito rojo en la cabeza. 

**Hermione**: Este es el uniforme.... somos el coro. 

**Ginny: **.... Hermione.... en verdad me veo tan rídicula como tú 

**Hermione**: ¬¬ 

**Señor Gordo:** TODOS A SUS MESAS!!! LOS "JUGADORES ARRIBA DE MESAS" FAVOR DE TOMARSE LAS PÍLDORAS REDUCTIVAS!! 

**Harry:** Cómo que "jugadores arriba de mesas"...... 

**Señor Gordo**: Pues que es la primera vez que juega, niño de la basurita en la frente... 

**Harry**: ^//^.... eh... sí.... ¿basurita ¬¬? 

**Señor Gordo**: Los jugadores arriba de mesas son los jugadores que vivirán en carne propia el juego de cartas, al tomarse las píldoras reductivas los hará vivir, arriba de la mesa, el juego y luchar del lado debido. 

**Draco**: Es decir que si yo tengo una carta de un dragón, el "jugador arriba de mesa" contrario, sufrirá las consecuencias.... y se las verá con el dragón.... 

**Señor Gordo: **^O^ Exacticamente!!! 

**Todos: **OOOOHHHHH O_O!! 

**Draco:** Yo propongo a Potter y a Weasley como "jugadores arriba de mesa" ò_ó jojojoojojojojojojojo 

**Gandalf:** Yo ni muerto me pongo de jugador..... chicos.... las pastillas.... tomen ^^ 

Harry y Ron tomaron las pastillas en sus manos y se quedaron mirándolas pensando en sí aceptaban o no. 

_Continuará....._

* * *

  
**Notas de la Autora:**

Contestando Reviews! (TENGO REVIEWS!!! ^o^ es más de lo que creí poder decir!!!) 

**_Agus y Moony:_** Gracias por el review!, a mi también me gusta el Señor de los Anillos y pensé en qué si los enredeaba a todos en una licuadora sería... divertido ^o^ 

**_naomi:_** Gracias por dejarme review! n_n 

**_Marta:_** Sí, ya sé a que te refieres con lo de los mareos @.@ ... yo también cuando le di el último "revizón" me maree jojojojojo.... 

A los reviews de "**Corto de Cine**" que es una extensión (la publicidad) de este fic. 

**_GenPotter:_** Gracias!!! ^o^ TQM!!!! 

**_Joyce Granger_**: Aloha!!! Bueno.... estoy creyendo que .... haré otra publicidad para este fic... me imagino que igual de paranoica. XDDD!! 

Gracias a todos por leerme!!! 

**Atte. _ClariceLecterAubrey_**


	3. Algunas Guarradas III

* * *

**_Algunas Guarradas_**

**Cap.3**

"Corre Potter, Corre...!!!!!!" [ "Run Forrest, Run!!!!"]   
ó   
Huída en varios actos

* * *

  


* * *

**Ron:** ¿Qué dices, Harry? - Ron casi se caí de espaldas por el miedo- ¿Nos va a hacer chiquititos?   
**Harry:** Pequeñitos -Igual de asustado   
**Ron:** Diminutos- Contestó con los ojos perdidos   
**Harry**: Minúsculos- Agregó.   
**Draco:** Ya, no dramatícen y tómense las pastillas   
**Ron:** (Con lágrimas de cocodrilo) ¡CÓMO A TI NO TE VAN A PASAR NADA ¬¬!   
**Draco**: no, YO voy a jugar- Con mirada de "moriran, de eso me encargo" 

Después de 3 minutos de lamentaciones por parte de Ron y Harry, se tomaron las pastillas y en un momento se vieron del tamaño de las piezas del juego sobre la mesa. 

||Contrincantes|| 

Equipo 1   
---> Un Don con cara de raro (de esos que hasta a un otaku le daría pena mirar).   
---> Otro igual pero con lentes. 

Equipo 2   
---> Gandalf   
---> Draco 

(NdA: ¿QUE #$%&/()% DE EQUIPO ES ESE?!!!!) 

|| El duelo comienza || (--- ¿eso qué ¬¬?) 

Hermione y Ginny (vestidas cual helado) son obligadas a cantar para amenizar, así que toman el cancionero y empiezan... 

**Hermione y Ginny:** _ Tu eres mi hermano del alma realmente el amigo_   
_ Que en todo camino y jornada está siempre conmigo...._

**Draco **(voltea a verlas con cara entre burla y ... PURA BURLA): ¿QUÉ? 

**Ginny**: TÚ CÁLLATE, NO TE LA _ESTÁMOS CANTADO A TI_   
**Hermione:** Así viene el cancionero y te aguantas   
**Gandalf:** Jovencitas, ¿No podrían cantar algo más.... ceremonioso?   
Hermione y Ginny miran por todo el cancionero y escogen otra canción.   
**Hermione**: Una, dos ... tres. 

**Ginny y Hermione**: _RATA DE DOS PATAS.... TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TÍ....!!!!!!!!_   
*Todos se van de espaldas* 

**Ginny:** ¿Esa tampoco?   
**Hermione: ** Creo que no...   
**Ginny:** Bueno, vamos por otra, y si no les gusta: que se tapen los oídos. 

Ahora sí, el "duelo" comienza. 

Desconocido 1 Tira un dragón, el cual sale de la carta (SÍ, EL ANIMAL EN CUESTIÓN SE SALE DE LA IMAGEN) persiguiendo a Harry y Ron que ... ¡PUES CORREN! 

Gandalf sacó una carta (mejor catalogada por un relativamente reducido grupo de personas como : "¡No ma-es, esa carta es RARA!" (rara como todos los ahí presentes XD!) 

**Gandalf: **Ese remolino dejará a tu dragón moqueando.   
**Harry**: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!   
**Ron:** AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!   
Efectivamente el remolino se llevó al Dragón.... y a Ron y a Harry XD 

**Gandalf:** Perdón por eso.   


Desconocido 2 Tira una hibridación (orco + un orco más feo = Un orco Muy feo) que persigue a un Harry asustado. Ron se quedó debajo del Dragón semi-moribundo, así que el orco no lo vió. 

**Harry:** ¡¿Qué es eso?!   
**Gandalf**: ¡¡Imposible, SAURON!!   
**Harry:** ¡¿Quién demonios es Sauron?! 

Draco tirá una carta, un arma capaz de hacer que Hitler se sintiera estúpido. Para suerte del equipo, Harry la toma y le da la paliza de su vida al OrcoFeo. 

*Legolas, Fred, George, Aragorn, Ojoloco, Trelawey, Ginny y Hermione gritan porras* 

**Draco:** Jo!! (NdA: der) Esa no era mi intensión!!!!!! ¬¬   
**Gandalf**: Estuvo bien, Harry derrotó al monstruo de Sauron....   
**Desconocido 2**: No me llamó Sauron ¬¬ 

Ron logró salirse de debajo del casi cadaver del dragón. 

Desconocido 1 Tira una nueva carta, traía consigo al parecer una pequeña e indefensa criatura azul. Ron se acercó con curiosidad, la criatura "se despierta" y sale de la carta, entonces Ron la mira con horror, ¡Era un pitufo con rabia!. Ron comenzó a correr mientras que el Pitufo lo perseguía diciendo "te llevaré con Papá Pitufo" (¡QUE MIEDO!). 

**Hermione y Ginny **(Cantando): _We are living en el submarino Amarillo_   
_ en el submarino Amarillo_   
_ en el submarino Amarillo_

Gandalf Tira una carta con un caballo. 

**Gandalf: **Por lo menos eso te ayudará a huír más rápido.   
**Ron** (Subiendo al Caballo): ¡¡¡ Gracias !!!   
Draco Tira una carta con otro pitufo que empieza a perseguir a Harry. 

**Harry**: ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HACES, MALFOY?   
**Aragorn:** ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡no era tu turno! ¡y está atacando a los de nuestro equipo!   
**Draco**: ¡Eso!, ¡Corre Potter, Corre!!! ò_ó   
**Desconocido 1**: ¡Eso es trampa!   
**Fred:** No chilles, ¿que no ves que el idiota de Malfoy les está ayudando?   
**Draco:** ¡¡¡¡De ésta no te escapas, Potter!!!!!   
**Gandalf: **Bueno, eso que hizo Malfoy cuenta como jugada de ustedes.   
**Desconocido 1 y Desconocido 2**: ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! 

Gandalf Tira un carta con un payasito. 

**Gandalf:** JA-JA-JA, mi "_payasito cargador_" les gana!!!! 

Sale un payaso de la carta y persigue a los pitufos. 

**Hermione y Ginny** (Cantando): _Pinpón es un muñeco_   
_ Muy guapo y de cartón_   
_ Se lava su carita_   
_ Con agua y con jabón_

**Desconocido 1 y Desconocido 2**: ¡No fue un juego justo!   
**Gandalf:** ¡Claro que lo fue!, ¿Se atreven a decirme embustero! (Gandalf golpea con un báculo a los tipos)   
**George y Fred:** GANAMOS!!!!!!!!   
**Hermione**: ¡YA ME PUEDO QUITAR ESTO DE ENCIMA!   
**Ron:** YA PODREMOS VOLVER A NUESTRO TAMAÑO NATURAL!!!   
**Harry:** Y GOLPEAR A MALFOY!!!   
**Draco:** Eh... miren que yo hice lo que pude..... >___   
**Ginny: **_Se desenreda el pelo con peine de marfíl...._   
**Legolas **(haciéndole señas a Ginny): ¡Ya puedes dejar de cantar! (Traducción = ¡¡¡¡ YA CÁLLATE!!!!)   
**Aragorn: **Tomen sus cosas y vámonos, ya pasamos a la estapa siguiente.   
**Señor-Dueño-del-Lugar**: ¡¡¿¿Han golpeado a sus contrincantes??!!   
**Hermione**: Pues sí pero era necesario- Todos asintieron.   
**Señor-Dueño-del-Lugar** (Furioso): ¡ESO NO SE HACE! ¡PAGARÁN POR ELLO!   
**Ginny:** Cálmese... no les dimos muy duro, solo un pequeñísimo golpe en la cabe--   
**Fred:** ¡Ya tomé el Trofeo! ¡Vámonos!   
**Señor-Dueño-del-Lugar: **¡¡SE LO ROBA!!   
**George**: Lero-lero!!!   
**Señor-Dueño-del-Lugar**: ¡PAGARAN!, ¡LLAMEN A NUESTRA ABOMINACIÓN DE PLANTA PARA QUE "TRATE" CON ELLOS!   
**Draco:** ¿Abominación?   
**Todos:** ¿De planta? 

De entre las sombras sale una figura, una chica con una enorme sonrisa insulsa y viste como si fuera Barbie. 

**Acto 1**   
**Terror** **Hermione:** ¡Que horror!   
**Legolas**: ¡No puede ser!   
**Ginny**: ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!! 

**Acto 2**   
**Pánico**

**Draco**: ¡Pesadilla!   
**Aragorn**: ¡La Era de los uni-neuronales!   
**Ron:** ¿Qué son uni-neuronales? 

**Acto 3**   
**Desesperación** **Fred y George:** ¡¡ NOOOOOOOOOO!!   
**Harry:** ¡¡ ES.....   
**Trelawey:** ¿Te casarás conmigo, Alastor?   
**Ojoloco**: QUE NOOOOOOOO   
**Harry **(pasmado): ¡¡ ESSS........ MARY-SUE!! 

**Acto 4**   
**Solución** **Gandalf:** ¡¡¡RETIRADA!!!   


Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ojoloco y Trelawey (uff, son muchos XD!) salen corriendo.   


**_Continuará....._**

* * *

* * *

  
**Nota de la Autora:**

Contestando Reviews! ^^ 

**_Gwenie Lupin_**: Aki ta la continuación (un muchito tarde =P ). Gracias por dejar Review! 

**_Naomi:_** Ohhh!!!!! eso de las ideas, pásame unas ¿nop? XDDD!!!, Bueno, aquí ta un capi nuevo, espero que te guste. 

**_Miranda_**: Ya!!! ya lo continue!!!!!!! ^O^ (Qué felicidad!!!). Gracias por mandarme reviews! ^^   
  


Me tardé una eternidad XD!!!!!!! (*Clarice pone cara de "pobeshita" *), no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo. 

*Derecho del nombre de la carta del "payasito cargador" de mi amigo Brody, que fue a él a quién se lo escuché*   
*Personajes de J.K. Rowling y J.R.R.Tolkien*   
*Mary Sue de algún(a) degenerado(a)* 

Gracias por leer!!!!!   
No vemos. 

Atte. **_ClariceLecterAubrey._**


End file.
